Waves
by HonkHOnkMotherMoThEr
Summary: John is a new kid at his school in WA not everyone has grown used to him although he has a small group of friends he is constantly bullied and doesn't know what to do and now with his mothers death and his dad missing he is home alone unsafe will he be able to survive ? Ignore this summary it sucks just give it a chance please ahah it will be worth your while ! Rate and review 3
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egburt and this is getting ridiculous.

Today has been your fourth day home alone. With your dad missing your the only one who can take care of yourself, with your mothers death and lack of family you were on your own. you never paid attention in cooking class so for four days straight you've pretty much just had Mr. Noodles and cereal. To make matters worse you were still new to the school and not everyone accepted the new kids. unfortunately for you, you were stuck with a gang of bullies on your ass day in and day out weekends weren't safe anymore, the bullies roamed around on Facebook littering your inbox with death threats and messages telling you to kill yourself. You would kill to be back in Chicago.

You were strong though right? you could get through this only three more years. You convinced yourself that the beatings during lunch and after school wouldn't get much worse and you could take it, Right? You could hear your alarm in the distance ringing and the waves rebounding off the walls you had gotten up before your alarm you must have not turned it off. You shrug off the chair you were sitting on while eating breakfast and saunter into your room. After you turn off your pesky alarm you notice your phone has been blown up with notifications. "Not again" you say to yourself in distress you don't want your morning to go sour already because of Eridan. Taking a closer look you realize it's just Dave blowing up your pester-chum most likely with one of his "sick" rhymes, you open the application and wait for it to load the messages

turntechGodhead Began pestering ectoBiologist at 5:33 am

TG: JHON TG: fuck i mean john

TG: god dammit you there?

TG: LOOK I need to ask you something important okay?

TG: fuck whatever man

TG: imma pick your ass up for school so don't fucking leave

TG: i swear to god if you don't respond soon your gonna have me and bro on your ass

TG: see if you can fight both of us

TG: hah I'd like to see that

TG: fuck john hurry up JEGUS

EB: Fuck Dave can't a guy have breakfast?

EB: besides my phone was charging you inconsiderate ass

TG: oh wow your alive

TG: don't get your panties in a twist

EB: whatever, what was so important that you woke up at 5:30 to tell me hmmm?

TG: never mind now it's done

EB: what is ?

TG: you took to long and i don't wanna talk about it anymore

EB: wow Dave really?

EB: just tell me i'm starting to worry here

TG: man just leave it ok? I'll be there to pick you up in 5 okay?

EB: fine i guess c ya

turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 6:20 am

What was that all about? you question. Dave has never been the one to keep secrets of be afraid to speak his mind ever. You wonder what could have possibly happen to make him so off, and the ride to school gave you no clues. The entire way there Dave just blasted his music and ignored your attempts at conversation. This really put you in a bad mood, you did not need your best friend to be a melodramatic freak while there were bullies already looking at you like you were a meal and you had just walked in. God how can they do this at 6 in the morning your barley even awake. You arrived at school with half an hour to kill Dave always liked showing up early to school but always showed up late to class. You never understand that guy sometimes. As soon as you walked through the door you headed in the opposite direction Dave was going, you couldn't out up with his moody attitude any longer you were about to snap.

"Woah hey john where do you think your going? You have English first period with me ?" Dave half shouted across the hall "OH it finally talks!" you exclaim throwing up your hands "What do you mean?" Dave said no emotion crossing his face it was hard to tell what that guy was feeling even without the shades you assumed. You had never seen his eyes which really made you wonder. "You know what I mean Dave! the whole car ride you ignored me I don't need that not when-" "Not when what?" Dave asked crossing his arms. Shit you almost let it slip "Nothing never mind I have to go to my locker see you in class" you said trying to sound more cheerful. "Wait!" Dave exclaimed but you were already running to your locker.

By the time you had gotten to your locker you could barley breathe, although your locker isn't that far away from the entrance your asthma clung so your lungs. You felt like you were being smothered by an invisible pillow. "Hey Broski" You heard a familiar sinister voice beckon as you were slammed from behind into your locker letting out an awkward yelp. "Eww you like that don't you faggot" A strong hand grabbed the back of your head and started smashing your face into the lockers. After you lost count of how many times your face had been bashed into the cool metal doors the hand released you. " Your lucky I could do much worse you know?" he said smirking at his comment "Your lucky I actually have friends to go see, Later fag." And with that Eridan left sauntering down the hall. You began to gently poke your face to asses the damage, Your glasses had fallen off during the attack, thank God they were only slightly crocked nothing you couldn't fix. It took you a while to notice the blood on the floor that had begun to seep out of a large gash on your head, looking up you could see blood smeared on the lockers. Better clean that up before someone laughs at you and say's "Egburta got her period." You finished cleaning the area double checking for no blood marks you had completely forgotten about where the blood was coming from until you looked up and saw a startled Rose, she must have been on her way to the washroom when she saw you.

"John w-what happened?" Her deep violet eyes cut into you, you searched for a lie but you knew it was no use, Rose was the queen of psychology. "Eridan doesn't like me that much and he saw me up here when no one was around and-" Rose already knew what had happened without your full explanation "That douche! When i see him next I going to tear him a new one because no one treats my friends like that NEVER!" Rose was seething with anger. "f-f-friends?" you thought to yourself I'm her friend? Shaking yourself out of your trance you realise she proposed something that you'd rather not take place. Eridan wasn't one to take kindly to someone backing their friend up and you knew he wouldn't hesitate to hit Rose, All in all it would end badly for the both of you. "Rose, really I'm OK. Don't confront Eridan please it would make it bad for the both of us I understand your worried but please rose just drop it." Rose looked at you for what felt like forever and nodded " Fine but I want to ask you something." "Yes Rose?" "It's just I want you to know that we are friends okay?" With that she smiled brightening her face that was usually gloomy and covered in black lipstick and dark eye shadow. You smiled an nodded as she lead you to the bathroom were she began to assess your head wound.

After some needed rest in the nurses office you finally made it to English, late. this was going to be awkward to explain especially with the bandage on your forehead. You took a deep breath and opened he class room door. "Hey sorry I'm late Mrs. Frost." Her face went from a smile to a horrified expression when her eyes caught sight of you. "Oh-my John, Uhm Alright take your seat. We were just reading chapter 13 So if you'd like to begin catching up that would be fantastic." You nodded trying to look somewhat happy and took your seat beside Dave who was laying his face down on the table. Of course when did this guy do work how had he made it to grade 11? Mr. Strider here was sure something. You sighed and sat down digging through your bag for your copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird" and hoped to god Dave was actually asleep you didn't feel like explaining what had happened you your face. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N hey guys this is my first time writing fan fic of any kind so some words of advice would be greatly welcomed also please no hate this may or may not turn into a john/ dave ship or maybe just a bro ship for now anyway anyway hoped you liked it. thanks -sarah**


	2. Chapter 2

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're wondering what the fuck happened to Johns face.

He had walked into English class late, not only is that unusual his face was also banged up and swollen and to top it of a giant bandage plastered on his forehead. What did the klutz do now? You pray to god he just tripped, you can't handle the thought of someone hurting one of your friends that way, ever. now that you had that in your mind you started to get angry. You put your head down and pretended to sleep, you knew right now you were in to much of a pissy mood to talk to John reasonably, and frankly you were still a little mad at his episode early this morning. You know you should have tried to make conversation but it was awkward, you didn't want to bring up what you had wanted to ask it would have offended him and you didn't want that, you felt bad for changing your mind like that but you just couldn't bring yourself to ask your friend about his mother you had overheard some kids talking about what had happened. You knew it would be a sore subject for John but you didn't want him to keep it bottled up anymore. Not that you could admit that either, Striders aren't one's to get sappy. Never. "May I go to my locker Mrs. Frost?" you heard John ask as you slightly perked up. After she nodded and he headed out, you scanned the room to make sure no one was watching and snuck out. Once you spotted John you ran to catch up with him.

"John," You cleared your throat. He kept walking pretending to ignore you. "John!" Still ignoring you he kept walking at a fast pace. " Yo! Johnny Boy!" John had put the other end of his ear phones in. You sighed and took a deep breath, "okay fine if you want t play it that way." You ran towards him crouching low enough that your left arm caught his legs while your right threw him over your shoulder Fireman style. "Dave! AH!" the scrawny boy screamed as you ran down the stairs ear phones falling out of his ears. Now you had only known this dude for a month but you felt comfortable around him it was almost as if he was your best friend, you wouldn't admit that though Striders don't have emotions...at least ones they showed to others, which was also the reason for the shades. You lived in those things got to hide your insecurities somehow right? isn't that what people did? Whatever you were still the coolest no matter what you decided to do with your appearance.

Once you reached the football field where you practiced, you out down John and let him get the blood back into his head. " Dude what the actual fuck" John was obviously not happy with the joy ride you just took him on so you slumped against the bleachers and looked up at the clouds passing as he told you off "Dude I was barley in English for half an hour! you think kidnapping me is going to do US any good?" John was almost shaking with anger. What a light weight, you thought to yourself and turned to the boy. His chocolate brown hair was slightly out of place than the usual way he styled it, It suited him well. You smiled to yourself, He was wearing a baby blue hoodie that was way oversized for the skinny thing and had two waves on the front, followed with dark jeans and plain black converse. You ran a hand through you hair ruffling it as you enjoyed the own feel of your hand in your hair. "Dude chill, Un twist them panties of yours I'm only worried for you buddy, What happened to your head, Or should I ask who did it?" you said anger reaching your voice as you pulled up your sleeves.

"Look dude," John began. "I'm fine I promise, some guy just roughed me up a little It's okay." John was looking at the ground. " Look dude this isn't okay, Your face it banged up real bad man, you don't deserve that. Never.. now who did it?" You tired to calm down, Striders have to keep their cool after all. "Look man don't worry about it the only reason i went to the nurse is because rose made me I was fine before that okay? can we drop it I don't want to think about this right now we need to get back to English class." John said sounding hopeful. " Fine man, just know you can talk to me okay? Striders are not ones to run out on a friend ship." John just nodded and smiled as you headed back to class. That guy better be okay you swear to god.

You gripped the strap of you backpack harder, because honestly you just wanted to punch someone out. It was the end of the day and you were walking home because your car wouldn't start. You knew your Bro probably knew how to fix it, so until he came back from his work trip it was all legs from here on out. You sighed heavily today was just a shitty day. You feel bad for doubting your friends word that he was okay, but all he had done for the rest of the day was stare out the window. He hadn't spoken at all to you during the day and when he saw you out in football practice on his way home he seemed even more distant, what was his deal? you dragged a hand through your hair and pulled it back down your face. When you finally reached to top steps to your apartment floor you shoved the door open and ran into your room, belly flopping on your bed letting your exhaustion take over you as you slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is John Egburt It's been 2 weeks and your Dad is still missing.

When he disappeared he left a note with three words scrawled in his signature writing, "I'm Sorry Son." You kept that note with you where ever you went. it was a reminder that someone you loved still loved you even if they went AWOL. You were sitting in your room tears burning in your eyes, No one knew and you couldn't bring yourself to tell anyone. You didn't want cops involved especially since your mother died. You hated those pigs, they did nothing and that's why you moved here to get away to start over, but it felt as if everything kept weighing you down. It was six o'clock in the evening and you just finished gulping down some Mr. Noodles. Five days in a row and you have had nothing but Noodles and it was starting to take a toll. After contemplating talking to Dave you finally worked up the strength to confront the mysterious blonde besides today's earlier events. You clicked open your pesterchum:

ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 6:48pm

EB: Hey

TG: yo

TG: sup

EB: nothing bored :B

TG: dude everything is up with you

TG: Like all the shit in existence has hit the fan and you say "nothing?"

TG: what's wrong dude you can tell me I ain't tellin anyone

EB:...

EB: I don't know about that Dave..

TG: come on I promise

TG: I'll even fucking pinky swear if you want me too

TG: I'll do it for you even though it would wreck my rep

TG: come on man just tell mee

EB: uhm okay fine where do you want me to start?

TG: how about uh shit man don't hate me for this but I've been wondering

TG: how did your mom die exactly...

EG:...

EG: Dave

EG: That's why I moved here in the first place.

EG: my mother was murdered by whom I'm not sure but I have my suspicions

EG: When the police did nothing about it we moved here. to escape it you know?

TG: dude

TG: I'm so sorry man

TG: I hope I didn't open any wounds, FUCK I'm so stupid.

EG: It's okay it's something I need to come to terms with by myself.

TG: by yourself? what about uhh you know

EG: ?

TG: your dad?

EG:...

EG: he's gone.

EG: I haven't seen him for days actually.

TG: YOU'RE LIVING ON YOUR OWN?! we need to tell someone man.

EG: God please don't call the cops or some shit I fucking hate them .

TG: why?

EG: Cause they do nothing and all they do is blame you and act your a waste of time.

EG: I'm sick of it Dave.

TG: fine but you still can't be all alone.

TG: Be there in 5

turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 7:23 pm

EB: Dave wait

EB: no ugh.

You actually felt relived after that conversation. You still however were not okay with the fact you just blew your cover. You dragged your hand across your face and hoped to Jegus that this wouldn't bite you in the ass.

Dave arrived five minutes later with a solemn look across his face. Well form what you could tell, It was dark out and the crazy guy still had his shades on. "Egburt" Dave said trying to sound light hearted. You gave him a sly smirk and let him in.

Different shades of blue attacked Dave's eyes even with his shades on, he could see all the vibrant and pastel colours splashing the walls, In some way it made it seem more lonely and depressing. All over the counters were empty wrappers and dirty dishes. "Dude I'm not about to get up in your shit about keeping clean but we should wash those dishes before the roaches start coming" You nodded and started collecting the dishes as Dave figured out where your dish-soap and other supplies were kept and started scraping the dishes.

"Thanks man I probably would have left those my dad would have gotten real mad if I left the place like this when he got..." You stuttered "...home." You could feel the tears behind your eyes starting to well up, you looked up at the ceiling to prevent yourself from crying in front of Dave. You didn't want to show weakness, no not in front of Dave. Dave was always cool calm and collected you've never seen him in any state other than his normal self and occasionally being slightly agitated but that was it. "Dude, I'm sure he'll be home soon man." The tears started again but this time they didn't stop. "No man," You shook your head violently, " I think he may be gone for good.." What if he got killed the same way your mother did?

Your thoughts turned your tears into violent sobs as you began to collapse into the wall feeling yourself sink into the floor slowly as the sobs wracked your whole body. " Woah, John hey buddy it's okay it's okay man." Dave said trying to sound soothing hesitantly grabbing your shoulders. "I'm going to be alone forever man I'm scared I don't want to be alone." You said between your sobs "No, I promise the last thing I'll do is leave you alone. Got it? I will always be here for you man I'm not going anywhere, you won't be alone anymore or ever again I promise." Dave said shaking you with his hands. You looked up at him your vision blurred from the constant stream of tears and nodded. Dave pulled you into a hug and continued to hold you until you had stopped crying.

After you had collected yourself you sat up and thought of something to say that wouldn't bring up the episode that just happened. "So uh.." You coughed looking down to hide your embarrassment. "Uh yeah.." Dave cleared his throat, "You wanna stay at my place over night play some games?... if you don't think it's weird that I hugged you and all uh no homo on that by the way, you were freaking out and I uh I just didn't know what to do uhm so.." Dave continued to stutter as he blushed beneath his sunglasses trying to defend him self. "Yo Dave?" "What?" "Shut up your embarrassing yourself admit it the Egburt charm got the best of you" You said jokingly batting your eyelashes at Dave " Yeah whatever you think Egderp, lets get headed to my house already it's getting late. And with that you were in his car in the passenger seat slowly falling asleep as the relaxing night drive took you under.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late updates! I've been trying but work has kept me busy :'c anyway reviews are appreciated! I edit stuff myself so let me know if I'm not adding in any detail or you would like to request something :P Oh and thank you to all the followers and favourites on my story! I love you guys :P anyway so far so good! Peace out.**


End file.
